Harry Potter and The Legendary Accursed Springs
by Bramblerose4
Summary: It's not easy being Harry Potter, with O.W.L's and an adoring wizarding community that expects great things, a horrible potions lesson is the least of his troubles. Sort of a Harry Potter Ranma one half crossover. Chapter four now up Harry's Deal.
1. Quidditch Practice

Hello Harry Potter fans! Just a few notes before the story begins.

**_Disclaimer? _**Although I own copies of both the Harry Potter series and the majority of the Ranma 1/2 graphic novels, I don't really _own_ them. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectfully. Honestly, if they were my creation, it wouldn't be half as good as Rowling and Takahashi.

**_Crossover? _**This isn't a crossover per say, I'm really just using the location and the legend of Jusenkyo from Ranma 1/2

**_Timeline? _**There really isn't one concerning Ranma 1/2 characters since they aren't going to be in the story, for now at least. As for Harry Potter, this is a fifth year AU because I have Ron and Hermione as Perfects, but I also have Oliver Wood as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, whom I believe left the school in year four. Nothing against Angelina of course, I just like Wood so much that I never want him to leave the school!

On with the story! eNJOY!

_**Harry Potter and the Legendary Accursed Grounds**_

_**Chapter One. Quidditch Practice.**_

Harry Potter was exhausted. He had just finished the longest and most thorough Quidditch practice he ever had. It had been dark for several hours before practice was over as they had started late. Harry knew that the Slytherins were holding a grudge from the last game they played. In that grudge, the Slytherin team booked the Quidditch pitch before Oliver Wood, and was taking their time in gathering their equipment. It wasn't as if the Slytherins needed to practice, Harry mused. Since the season was over except for the school championship scheduled in February; Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw.

As he walked the staircase to Gryffindor Tower he remembered with a grim satisfaction how that match had gone.

Slytherin and Gryffindor were close in points and all that he had to do was catch the snitch, nothing more, nothing less. Wood would come up to him every day before the match. "As soon as you see it." He'd make a quick grabbing motion. "As soon as you see it, Harry."

Keeping Wood's words in his head Harry kicked off the ground and flew into the air, taking his usual position above the Quidditch pitch and waited.

_As soon as you see it Harry. _

Harry saw it all right, the golden snitch hovered slightly around the left of Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Captain.

_As soon as you see it Harry. _

Harry drove from above the pitch keeping his eyes on the little glint of gold. Flint looked up to see Harry's out stretched hand aiming for him and just as Harry flew passed him, Flint turned his Nimbus 2001 upside down and allowed himself to let go, falling from the broomstick onto the sand below.

"**The crowd shares a collected gasp as they see what looked like Potter knocking Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint off his broom!**" Lee Jordan's voice boomed over the stadium. "**And Madame Hooch calls the foul on Gryffindor! And the goal is good, not that it really matters since Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins with 170 points to 90! Gryffindor will be playing against Ravenclaw for the Quidditch Cup!**"

The last words were drowned out by the cheering that erupted from the stands from the Gryffindor supporters, which just happened to be the majority of the school.

He was still holding the snitch as he was enveloped in hugs by Alicia, Katie, and Angelina. Fred and George did victory laps around the pitch and Wood was grinning like a mad man and Harry knew that he had already started working on strategies for the Quidditch Cup.

"Good catch 'Arry." Hagrid greeted Harry happily, followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Nice one mate." Ron draped an arm over Harry's shoulders. They had made it down onto the pitch before the rest of the school streamed down to congratulate the Gryffindor team. While the rest of the Slytherin team floated Flint's body off the field Harry saw Malfoy jeer at him as he stalked off to the edge of the field in the direction of their locker rooms.

To Harry it was as if he had already won the championship.

Harry had made it to the Fat Lady's portrait. "Good evening Mr. Potter," she said as if she had been waiting for him. Although she had on a rather ugly yellow night dress and matching cap she looked wide awake and wasn't planning on going to sleep any time.

"Er, good evening." Harry mumbled.

"Password?"

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia." _The portrait swung open to allow him in.

Harry, using the last of his energy to enter the Boys' dormitory, fell into a deep dreamless sleep as soon as his head hit the soft feather pillow.

0000000000000000000000

I know that not much has happened so far, I wanted people to get use to my writing. I am going to wait for a few reviews before I post the next chapter. I mean why post a story that no one will read you knows?


	2. Potions Class 1

**_Disclaimer? _**Although I own copies of both the Harry Potter series and the majority of the Ranma 1/2 graphic novels, I don't really _own_ them. They belong to JK Rowling and Rumiko Takahashi respectfully. Honestly, if they were my creation, it wouldn't be half as good as Rowling and Takahashi.

**_Crossover? _**This isn't a crossover per say, I'm really just using the location and the legend of Jusenkyo from Ranma 1/2

**_Timeline? _**There really isn't one concerning Ranma 1/2 characters since they aren't going to be in the story, for now at least. As for Harry Potter, this is a fifth year AU because I am have Ron and Hermione as Perfects, but I also have Oliver Wood as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, whom I believe left the school in year four. Nothing against Angelina of course, I just like Wood so much that I never want him to leave the school!

On with the story! eNJOY!

_**Harry Potter and the Legendary Accursed Grounds**_

_**Chapter Two. Potions class #1**._

Harry's eyes snaps open as his body jumps awake at the sound of the bell as it rings somberly over Hogwarts Castle. He felt sluggishly aware that he was the only person in the room as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. _Why didn't Ron wake me?_

Automatically, he reaches on the table next to the four poster bed, for his glasses, but they aren't there. He stretches absently as he blindly begins searching for the familiar black frames. He finds them laying open under his pillow; pulling them on, he gets up and stumbles into the baths.

Looking into the mirror, he sees one side of his glasses are heavily twisted upward and a lens has a long, diagonal scratch running from the top right to the bottom left. With a yawn he points his wand at his reflection and grunts a quick _reparo_ spell. It hits the mirror and ricochets, hitting Harry in the nose. He yelps in pain and grabs his nose as bits of mirror fall into the sink and into the floor.

"_Yeah I'm not wake at all," _he thinks as he takes off his glasses and fixes them properly.

He then points his wand to the broken mirror and repairs it too. He knows he'll miss breakfast in order to have enough time to shower, dress and make it to the dungeons in time for Double Potions.

He washes his face and turns the shower on and disrobes, making sure to leave his glasses in easy to spot place.

He is still too tired to see the crack left in the mirror.

Straightening his red and gold tie, Harry gathers his school bag, his head feels cold as he runs to the dungeons as fast as he can.

By the time he reaches the dungeons, his hair has dried in an odd way; sticking out more then usual, making it looks as though his hair was blowing in an unseen wind. Hermione and Ron are waiting for him at the doorway in front of the Potions classroom.

"Hey Harry," Ron greets him, looking at his hair with an amused expression. "You made it just in time mate, Snape's not even here yet."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Harry demands trying to flatten his hair, not bothering to return Ron's greeting.

Ron looks at him confused. "What do you mean? I did."

"You did, huh?" Harry asks mockingly. "Well it didn't work did it?"

"You told me you'd be down in a minute."

"And you believed me?"

"Well, yeah. Hey, you were sitting and talking to me. I figured that meant that you were awake."

Hermione gave Harry a look as if she wanted to say something that took her a lot of will power not to.

"We missed you at breakfast." She said instead, changing the subject. She hands him a white handkerchief with the Hogwarts crest. "Here, I thought you might be hungry." Inside are a few pieces of dry toast and a small goblet of pumpkin juice. "The goblet is bewitched," she explains at Harry's questionable look. "It's spill proof, it'll only pour when a person's mouth is on the rim of the goblet."

"Oh, cool." Harry said as he takes the food gratefully. "Thanks Hermione."

"You're welcome. I didn't wanted you to pull a Neville," she said hastily lowering her voice. Her cheeks darken as Ron laughs. Harry grins at the memory as he finishes half a piece of toast.

Everyone learned at the beginning of first term that it wasn't good to attend a class like Potions, where concentration and timing were key, if all you could think about was food. None learned it better then Neville Longbottom. During class Neville passed out over his cauldron. Thankfully they were making pepper up potions for the infirmary so he wasn't badly injured, but Professor Snape had been hinting all month that they were going to be learning how to make a quite special and equally dangerous potion today.

"Why are you three blocking the doorway?" said a cold voice behind Harry. "Last time I checked students went _inside_ the classroom for lessons."

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to see Professor Snape staring at them. "I don't mind giving you detentions for being late Potter, but move so that those who arrived on _time_ will be able to attend class." Snape motioned to the students standing behind him. There are four Slytherin girls standing harassed by the wall.

Hermione gave an embarrassed squeak and hurries inside followed by Ron and Harry.

"If they wanted to get in all they had to do was ask," mutters Ron impatiently to Harry as they went to their seats in the back of the room. Harry nods absently, finishing his toast and downing the last of the pumpkin juice as Professor Snape reaches the front of his desk, his beady eyes staring out over the classroom.

"It comes to my attention that many of you have a hard time following instructions when it comes to potions making," He give a particularly nasty smirk in Harry's and Neville's direction. "Therefore I think a demonstration is in order." He moves to the side of his desk. There is a large, empty glass tank sitting on Snape's desk. Without explaining himself Snape pulls on dragon hide gloves that reach up to the elbow.

"_Aqua erupto_."

The tank fills with water.

He picks up a blackboard easer and transfigures it into a crow.

Snape holds the blackbird's body with a gloved hand and without warning, plunges it into the tank. Snape holds the bird underwater as it struggles, water falls all over the place.

Everyone in the class watches memorized at their professor's behavior.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" Ron asks shocked "He's gone mad!"

Snape removes the bird from the water. The crow caws noisily in anger. It was able to release a wing, the drenched black feathers sticking out in odd angles, dripping water onto the floor.

"Did everyone see what happened to the bird?" Snape asks ignoring the odd looks from his students.

"It got wet." Lavender answers bravely.

"Yes, Miss Brown it did" Snape snapped. "But nothing _happened _to it."

With his left hand he pulls out a small blue vial from his robes, takes the stopper off and pours the entire contents into the tank. Harry noticed Snape take a few steps back from his desk before putting the crow back into the water, more carefully this time.

"Now look closely." He open his fist and pulls his arm out of the water.

There are cries and gasps of surprise from the class; where there had been a large black crow there now was a small goldfish swimming in circles around the tank.

Snape reaches back in and retrieves the goldfish, once again avoiding the class' reaction. It lays on its side in Snape's open palm, its mouth opening and closing in an attempt to breathe. " _Thermae erupto ." _A stream of hot water comes out of the wand's end and, to the amazement of the class, the fish transformed back into the crow which flies around the room enraged. Students duck under their desks, getting out of its way as the watery blackbird veers around and heads straight for the Potions master.

Snape takes out his wand and performs a vanishing spell on the tank, without turning around he hits the bird with a stunning spell to the chest and the crow landed on the ground in front of Harry's desk. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked down, where they thought they would find a stunned bird, there lay the blackboard easer.

The students begin to come out from under their desks, many of them were trying to dry off the water spots on their notes.

Hermione raised her hand. "How did you do that, sir?"

Snape placed a cleaning spell on his gloves before taking them off and throwing them away before answering her.

"That is the Legend of Jusenkyo," He replied as the bell rang.

0000

Author's note. It's about time that I posted something. This is the chapter that I have the most trouble with; How do I introduce the Drowned Springs? I mean you try to explain why Snape would teach a _British_ students _Chinese Magic. _I knew that I haven't done such a good job at explaining _anything_ right now, but I promise it will get better, please hold on the good stuff is coming. Some may notice that I have used the spells that were used in the video game, frankly it was a lot easier to used them, then having to scroll through the books for spells or making them up.


	3. The Girl Who Lived?

**_Author's note: _**I have changed the order of their fifth year schedule mostly out of laziness and convenience. Also, in my haste to post chapter two, I made Snape the worst teacher ever. I hope to clear up any information about Jusenkyo in this chapter, let's just pretend that the info was told to the class, but they weren't paying attention. Whenever there are four zeros (0000) that means there is a scene change, which shouldn't be a surprise to you seasoned FF readers. I figured since this chapter has more than one scene, I should put something in to denote the shift. If it bothers you, let me know and, I will think of something else.

One more thing: A great big "Thank you" to My sister (Amourdugreenlef) and Fallenoccultist for all their support and help with this story. You guys rock!

On with the story! eNJOY!

_**Harry Potter and the Legendary Accursed Grounds**_

_**Chapter Three: The Girl Who Lived.**_

Still too stunned to speak, the class gathered their bags and filed out the classroom. As soon as they exited the dungeons, conversations broke out, each student explaining his or her theory as to what they had just seen."I think it must've been a kinda instant polyjuice or something," Harry suggested as he followed Ron and Hermione out of the dungeons.

"Whatever it is," Hermione whispered worriedly. "It looks complicated, in fact I know it's complicated."

"Come off it, Hermione," Ron said at her side. "Of course you'll be able to brew it. I'll bet you're the only one who can without it blowing up."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "What have you heard about it, Hermione? What is the Legend of Jusenkyo?"

Hermione turned a faint pink and tried not to look too happy with herself. "Well from what we just saw, your guess is probably the most accurate, Harry. The way the bird became a fish, it's not quite transfiguration. While it does change form, it also changed species; whereas in Transfiguration an animated object is changed to an inanimate object. Furthermore, the transformation seems to be triggered by water. But there's a lot that I don't understand, I think I'll head over to the library after lunch and do a bit of research. I mean, not to be rude or anything, but Professor Snape seemed more concerned with the effects of the potion than the theory."

"In other words he was showing-off." Ron said suddenly. "I am not complaining, he didn't assign us any homework did he? We don't have to worry about the story of a whatchamacallit until next week."

"The Legend of Jusenkyo, Ronald," she corrected him. He stuck his tongue out at her over his shoulder.

Harry laughed while Hermione scowled. He was amazed by Hermione's observation. He had been too stunned to understand what was going on. He was glad, not for the first time, that Hermione was able to note the details. She was right of course, it did look like a difficult potion to brew. _I'd bet my firebolt that was the point, _Harry thought bitterly. He wouldn't put it pass Snape to give a near impossible assignment to practice on before the O.W.L's. It seemed to fit in Snape's ways to make Harry's life at Hogwarts miserable .So no matter how hard he worked something told him that not only would he get a failing grade for the assignment, but Harry also would not know how to properly brew a potion more likely to appear on an exam, then the Chinese magic, he was having them brew.

He sighed heavily and adjusted his book-bag on his shoulders. He thought about dumping his Potions book in his room before his next class in order to lighten the bag's load. When he explained this to he friends, Hermione warned him that Peeves had been spotted hovering over the staircases between the sixth and seventh floors, blocking entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"He seemed rather pleased about something," she added."I bet he's set up a right nasty trap for unsuspecting students. I've already told Professor McGongal about it at breakfast. She assured me that whatever he's done will be taken care of by lunch time. Until then, Harry, I'd avoid the Tower if I were you."

Harry shifted the bag to his other shoulder. He gave her a small nod of understanding as they ascended the staircase to the third corridor. He decided to take Hermione's advice, after all he didn't want to take the chance of being late to another class in the same day.

They walked into the Charms classroom still discussing the Jusenkyo potion as they took their seats. Tiny Professor Flickwick stood on his desk waiting for class to begin.

"Please take out your essays on the importance of wrist movements in spell casting and set them on the top of your desks," he addressed the class.

There was a moment of concentrated noise as students dug into their bags and placed their scrolls at the top of their desks. The essays zoomed through the air and landed in a pile neatly on Flickwick's desk as if pulled by invisible strings.

The bell rang and class started. Conversations of Potions were held off as the rest of their classes demanded their attention.

0000

True to her word, Hermione dashed off to the library half way through lunch, leaving Ron and Harry to grumble over their food about their homework load.

"Honestly, at this rate, we'll have to adopt Hermione's study obsession just to keep up."

Harry nodded weakly in silent agreement as he stabbed a carrot with his fork. He wasn't looking forward to the growing pile of homework that awaited him up in Gryffindor Tower. They had been assigned an essay in Charms making it a total of four essays to be completed by the beginning of next week. That didn't include a new weekly horoscope for Trelawney or whatever homework assignments they were sure to get in their next two classes.

_Only two more classes before this day is over,_ he told himself. If he could just get through Herbology and Astronomy.

He never had fuzzy feelings for Thursdays and this particular Thursday wasn't going to change his opinion about them anytime soon. He hoped his Professors would give him easy assignments this week, Harry didn't know how much learning his brain could take today.

Harry's hope was in vain when Professor Sprout told them they were to take a particularly vicious looking plant and care for it over the next month, marking its progress every night. Only Neville seemed eager for the assignment.

The Astronomy homework was just what Harry thought it would be, another star chart emphasizing the position of the planet Jupiter and its moons.

Walking into the Great Hall, Harry was grateful that the day was over, that is until he thought of his homework. It seemed as if every teacher had gone on a homework spree with the amount of work they were expecting their students to complete before the next class session. He felt Ron slump in the seat next to him and began to spoon potato and ham onto his plate. Taking his cue from Ron, Harry lazily pulled the platter of fried chicken towards him.

It wasn't long before they spotted Hermione trotting into the Hall quite enthused about something. When she reached them, she rested her massive school bag on the empty seat next to Harry.

"What's with you, Hermione?" Ron managed through a mouthful of scalloped potatoes and ham.

"That's disgusting Ron." Hermione hissed as she sat between her bag and Harry. Ron shrugged his shoulders, which meant he knew but really didn't care about his manners at the moment. "I've found something in the library, Harry." Hermione continued trying not to look at Ron's horrid eating habits. She turned her attention to Harry and saw a half-eaten chicken leg stuck in his mouth.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked, the chicken leg moved to the corner of his mouth, bobbing up and down every time he spoke.

"You're just as bad as he is," she gasped irritated.

Mimicking Ron, Harry shrugged his shoulders, which meant he knew, but really didn't care about his manners at the moment. Ron laughed, a few flecks of food landing on the table.

Ignoring their lack of manners, Hermione continued to tell them about her findings. "It turns out the Legend of Jusenkyo is a valley of springs in the Qinghai Province in China."

Ron swallowed the rest of the food in his mouth without chewing. "China?" He choked out. "Why is Snape teaching _Chinese _magic? When will we ever need to do _Chinese_ magic?"

"It's really quite interesting." Hermione said ignoring Ron's out burst."From what little I have been able to read, (you know 'little' in Hermione-speech means one-fourth of the library) Jusenkyo was the site of a great battle. It happened when You-Know-Who was trying to gather strength. He went all over the globe to find dark wizards and witches and creatures that he could add to his followers. He even traveled to China to recruit dragon tamers and their brood."

"How do you know that?" Ron interrupted. "And don't you dare say 'I read it somewhere'. I can't believe that there are that many books detailing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's activities."

"Oh, but there are," Hermione interjected. "There are loads of them, and nearly all of them mention Harry."

"Nearly all?" Harry asked in mock disappointment. He twirled the piece of chicken he had just picked up for added effect.

"Well, I haven't read them all." Hermione answered going pink.

Ron snorted over his pumpkin juice. "Naturally."

"Anyway, Voldemort didn't get the dragons. There was a terrible battle, many died on both sides. Even a lot of the land had been destroyed. But with time and a little magic, the landscape returned to normal. Well, almost normal. Because of all the magic that was flying around everything couldn't be pieced back together exactly the way it was. There grew magical springs." Hermione paused. "It must've been a way to relax all the magical pressure that had built up during all that time." She said to herself.

Harry ate in silence as Hermione continued to explain her findings. He never knew that Voldemort's power had reached so far across the world.

Of course Voldemort wouldn't have been satisfied with controlling only Britain, it almost seemed natural that he would want to expand his control. The more he thought about it the more it made sense to him. The best way to conquer would be to gather stronger allies to make the resisting forces as weak as possible. He thought of the Horntail and shivered slightly. Gathering Dragons and other powerful dark creatures would be the best way to conquer.

_At least that's what I would do,_ he thought.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice broke though his thoughts.

"Uh, what?" His chicken leg fell from his mouth and now lay on his lap.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." He picked up the chicken leg and put it on his plate.

"Okay you kind of went still and had this odd expression on your face. Like you weren't with us. And then you said 'At least that was what I would do'." She bowed her head close to his and lowered her voice. "Is your scar hurting or prickling at all?"

Harry paused before answering her. Instead he grabbed a napkin began to wipe up the chicken grease off his school robe. He was remembering what professor Dumbledore had told him in his second year. The night Voldemort killed his parents he had unwillingly transferred some of his power to Harry. Does that mean he'll have similar thoughts and reactions as the Dark Lord? He remembered Ron telling him how he was sitting up and talking to him even though he, Harry, hadn't remembered it. _Is there a connection? Am I being possessed by him?_

"No, I told you, I'm fine. I was just thinking out loud about Quidditch." He answered and reached for another leg. Hermione looked as though she was going to pry him to explain himself when Ron asked her a question about their Transfiguration homework, distracting her from bothering Harry. He made a note to thank Ron later.

The rest of the conversation was discussing school assignments and Quidditch maneuvers. Hermione did not ask about Harry's scar the rest of the night.

0000

Fridays are either the worst day or the best day of the school week for Fifth and Seventh years. It really depended on your perspective. In order to better prepare their students for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s the teachers have declared Fridays as the day where Fifths and Sevenths years had to attend all of their classes for an hour to recap on the week's lessons, and aid any of the students who are having difficulties with their studies or had any further questions.

Fridays were hands down the worst day of the week for Harry Potter.

They were painfully dull. Having to sit through every class relearning the lessons that had been taught earlier in the week felt like a serious case of deja vu. Especially in History of Magic. Harry spent the majority of the time writing notes to Ron and playing games like tick-tack-toe and hangman. When Ron would hand him back a note as Professor Bins droned on, Harry would look over it with a dark expression making it appear as though he was taking dubios notes, even though half the time his was thinking of what letter to think of next before the poor guy hung himself.

There were some classes, such as Potions, that Harry couldn't pass the time by playing games. Professor Snape spent every second preparing the class for their preparation for brewing the Jusenkyo potion; they were going to begin their attempts on Monday. Just before the bell rang Snape gave them the largest homework assignment that they have received all term, much to Ron's displeasure.

As the day wore on it was obvious that the fifths years weren't the only ones struggling with their homework load. Even meal times held the tension of a classroom. There were stacks of textbooks in front of each student, a book propped up around plates; no one talked as the textbooks sectioned the students off from each other. Hermione would often walk up to the staff table to ask questions about lessons, it got so bad the McGongal had placed a ban on her from disturbing teachers during meals for the rest of the year.

Harry and Ron slept heavily that night. After a five-hour study session they left Hermione in the Common Room. She insisted on one more hour of studying before she went to bed. The last they saw of her she was still hunched over an astronomy chart, eyes watery from unblinking concentration.

0000

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon, one of the last for the year. Clear skies and an unseasonably warm sun tempted many students to the day outside. Harry had a good Quidditch practice earlier that morning and enjoyed the weather so much he wanted to spend as much time outside before curfew. He had no problem asking Ron and he had even managed to drag Hermione out with them though she refused until Harry threatened to cast a jelly leg jinx on her.

They wanted to see Hagrid, but the dark hut had no signs of life, though they often looked over at the game keeper's house as if expecting the half giant to burst through the door to ask them in for tea. Harry and Ron sat against a tree munching on roast beef sandwiches, potato chips and fresh oranges and pears while Hermione read the Daily Prophet.

"What are you reading that for?" Ron asked almost angrily.

"To see how the investigation against Sirius is going. It's been a while since we last heard from him." Hermione answered wearily. She scanned the paper again, satisfied that there wasn't anything worth reading, she folded the paper and placed it into her bag."Let's take a walk around the lake. I'm feeling a bit restless."

"What do you mean 'restless'? You can sit for days in the library, but you can't spend a few minutes under a tree with your friends?" Ron joked.

"It's just that I felt like walking. You don't have to walk with me. I can go by myself!"

"That's not what I meant. I was only joking. Why do you take everything I say so personally?"

"Could you please not fight today? It gets boring very easily," Harry asked irritated.

Ron and Hermione looked at him confused. He had never snapped at them like that before.

"I'm going to see Hedwig. Come find me when you've stopped arguing." Harry stood up and walked in the direction of the Owlery.

He felt slightly guilty for getting so easily upset at his friends, but hearing them argue is boring. It wasn't only that, but for as long as he could remember Harry had felt uncomfortable when he heard people arguing.

Walking up the stone steps of the Owlery Harry wanted nothing more than to spend some time alone. Hedwig was sleeping when he arrived and instead of risking waking her up only to have her claw at him for disturbing her precious sleep he gently stroked the feathers at the top of her head and left a rat-shaped owl treat at her feet.

000000000

On Sunday, Harry spent most of his time alone in the Common Room completing homework assignments. Ron and Hermione seemed to have come to an agreement to not let their tempers get the better of them when Harry was around and studied with him.

(A/N: A cop out I know, but I want to get to the good stuff.)

00000

It was the beginning of a new week, the ceiling in the Great Hall was bright and sunny, reflecting the glorious sky outside. But none of the students were bothering to look up at the ceiling. There was a tired tension in the air that clearly declared that it was a Monday morning. That same tension was in the air, but in a much higher degree around the Fifth Years than around the other students. Those fifth years, who had Potions first thing in the morning, were all dreading the walk down to the dungeons. Each one knew that they were going to attempt the first steps of making the Legendary Spring water.

Everyone payed close attention to Professor Snape's instructions and wrote down full notes for the first half hour. No one talked, even Malfoy managed to kept his snide comments to himself as the class prepared their caldrons and pull ingredients from the classroom store.

Even with the notes the Legendary Spring potion was still a difficult potion to make. Every ingredient needed to be added at specific times, if an ingredient was put in too earlier or, if an ingredient was put in too late, the entire potion was rendered useless. Many of the students, Harry, Ron and Neville amongst them, groaned as they had to restart their attempts more than once due to a miscalculation in timing.

It didn't help the fact that Snape stalked around the classroom correcting the mistakes made by the students. That is how it looked at first glance, like he was helping those students who needed it, but that was only a half truth. Actually Snape was only helping the Slytherin side of the room, but when he forced himself to head over the other House tables, Harry could see that Snape seemed to find enjoyment as the other students struggled to follow the instructions. Often telling them how incompetent, they are even after four and a half years of Potions lessons.

Snape avoided Harry's table completely. But that may have been because Snape didn't want to answer all the questions Hermione had wanted to ask at the beginning of class, but couldn't when he demanded silence for the note-taking portion of the class.

Near the end of the class only Hermione and Malfoy had progressed the furthest in the class, actually completing all the steps that were assigned on the board. Harry and Ron had given up after their third attempts ended upbeing complete disasters. They decided to watch Hermione as she finished stirring what looked like semi-boiling water. She was whispering a cleaning spell on her cutting board when Professor Snape's voice broke the room's silence.

"Time's up. Your potion should now be clear and watery. Carefully, pour a sample of your potion into a vial. Make sure it is properly corked before placing your sample on my desk."

When no one moved Snape gave then what Harry thought to be his reassuring smile, but really looked like Malfoy's smirk."There is no need to worry, even if you have managed to follow the steps up to this point, it is pure and needs a catalyst to be added in order to make it a magical spring. Even if you have brewed it correctly." Snape continued. "If you are so worriedyou should wear protective gloves, goggles and apron to be on the safe side, you wouldn't want any accidents." Snape looked hard at Neville who shivered slightly. "Do not take them off until you have given me a sample and have cleared away you work station. After which you may leave. I will look over the samples and see how well you have done, then we will finish the process next week."

There were only a few people left in the classroom waiting to place their sample on Snape's desk as Harry sadly scooped his unfinished potion into a labeled vial and made his way to the large wooden desk.

"Eww, what is that smell?" Pansy's voice suddenly filled the room.

"Look at Neville's cauldron. What's wrong with it?" A Hufflepuff, whose name Harry couldn't remember, said.

Harry looked over to his right and sure enough Neville's cauldron was issuing giant puffs of smoke. Just then he spotted movement in the corner of his eye and saw that Malfoy was making gagging noises and grasping his throat as if he couldn't breathe, while Crabbe and Goyle pinched their ugly noses with their huge hands.

"Professor! Professor! Longbottom is trying to kill us with his poor potion making skills." Malfoy said in a choked voice. This earned him a few laughs from the other Slytherins who then begin to cover body parts they claimed were being affected by the smell.

"My eyes! Oh my poor eyes are burning!"

"Help me! My stomach feels like it's going to explode!"

"My brains are melting, ahhh!"

"Enough!" Snape said irritated. "Everyone, clear the room. You can leave your sample on your desk. I'll pick them up myself. Make sure it is labeled correctly." The students picked up their bags and filed out of the room covering their nose and mouths with their hands as their passed Neville's cauldron.

"Longbottom!" Snape snapped, seeming to appear unaffected by the smell wafting throughout his dungeon. "What are you trying to put all of us in the Hospital Wing? Clear that disaster away and get out of my classroom."

"Ah, no sir, I mean yes sir." Neville squeaked. He raised his arm and just as he said the incantation to the clearing charm. Instead of the contents of Neville's cauldron clearing, his cauldron cleared the room. Knocking into Hermione's cauldron next to him. His cauldron sat on the stand where Hermione's once rested. It was now Hermione's cauldron that floated over the table. Neville gave a squeak at the sudden switch of objects.

"Longbottom!"Snape shouted "What do you think you are doing?" Snape had taken out his wand and had it aimed at the cauldron. "Let go, Longbottom. I knew better then to tell you to clean you own mess."

"I. . . I don't know how."

"Just do it!" hissed Snape.

This of course didn't help Neville's concentration and the cauldron wobbled dangerously as Snape and Neville's wands were both controlling the cauldron.

Hermione gave a horrible screamed as she ducked out of the runaway cauldron, her glass phial falling out of her hands in the progress.

Harry turned at the sound and saw the vial smash onto the floor. He had already placed his sample on the desk and had taken off his gloves, he was in the midst of pulling off his apron when Hermione's cauldron hit him in the chest. Knocking him into Snape's cabinet the stood against the wall slightly behind his desk. Harry closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands as jars of unknown contents fell and broke around Harry. He looked up to see if any more jars were going to fall and saw that Hermione's cauldron was hovering over him as Snape and Neville tried to control it, each pulling it into a different direction. It hit the cabinet again and some of the contents fell on Harry. With a violent jerk Snape was able to fully control the cauldron and placed on top of his desk. There was a swishing sound as the potion moved inside.

Satisfied that Hermione's cauldron was secured for the moment. Snape went over to Neville's cauldron and casted a simple clearing spell. "There, it's done. Now go."

Neville stood motionless his wand arm fallen to his side, his wand pointing harmlessly at the floor.

"I said GO!" Snape barked thrusting his bag at his chest. Neville gave a small whimper and hurriedly left the room. The dungeon's door slamming shut. "That goes for you two as well. Granger. Potter." Snape said his back turned to them as he started to collect vials of potions left by the students.

Hermione got to her feet shakingly and looked around the room. When her eyes landed on Harry she gasped covering her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God, Harry!"

A few bits of glass were embedded in his hands and arms as he placed them on the floor for leverage as he stood up. He began to take the bits of glass out and drop them into the bin at the side of Snape's desk. "I'm okay Hermione," he said. Immediately he noticed there was something wrong. His voice was higher then it was before. He cleared his throat and tried to speak to again. "Ah, what just happened?"

Harry could see Snape's eyes widen briefly in surprise before returning to their usual beady slits. Snape approached his desk. He cocked his head to the side and smirked at Hermione. "Hm. It seems Miss Granger has been able to brew a working Jusenkyo potion." He looked at Harry."Yes, from the looks of it, I'd say it's a Nyanniichuan."

"A what?" Harry asked confused.

Snape's smirk darkened. "A Nyanniichuan. A Spring of Drowned Girl."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I posted this just in time for my birthday (the 17th), Yay go me!

I know, I know six months and another cliffhanger . . . but don't worry chapter four is all ready to load. But I am going to wait a few days before I load it, I wanna comb over it one last time before a post it. The hangman bit isn't my idea. I don't remember if it was in a fanfiction or from Canon, but it was something that I really liked so I borrowed it. Sometimes the fiction and the canon get a bit a blurred especially if I read more the former and haven't reread the latter.

I posted this at 1am, if you spot any mistakes,please let me know andI'll fix them. Thanks a ton.

Bramblerose4


	4. Harry's Deal

Author's Note: Sorry this took longer than I said it would. As I was going over this chapter I noticed that I had changed a lot of things in the previous chapter which threw this chapter completely out of sync with the story. I had to spend a lot more time than I had originally planned to fix it. It should be fine now!

In the beginning of this chapter Harry will have masculine pronouns until he sees his reflection in female form for the first time. After that, female form will have feminine pronouns and male form will have masculine pronouns. Sorry if this confuses you, it's the only way I could think of to make the switch! eNJOY! Please read and review.

**_Harry Potter and the Legendary Accursed Grounds _**

**_Chapter 4 Harry's Deal. _**

**_Harry could see Snape's eyes widen briefly in surprise before returning to their usual beady slits. Snape approached his desk. He cocked his head to the side and smirked at Hermione. "Hm. It seems Miss Granger has been able to brew a working Jusenkyo potion." He looked at Harry. "Yes, from the looks of it, I'd say it's a Nyanniichuan." _**

**_"A what?" Harry asked confused. _**

**_Snape's smirk darkened. "A Nyanniichuan. A Spring of Drowned Girl." _**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Silence followed this statement.

"A what?" Harry repeated. He was sure he had misheard. This had to be some sort of sick joke.

Snape frowned at him. "I know that you are slow Mr. Potter, but this is borderline Troll." He moved over to the cabinet and repaired the glass doors.

Harry looked at himself in the newly repaired cabinet glass. Instead of a boy with dark messy hair and green eyes, he saw a girl with dark red hair that rested around her shoulders. Her face was rounder and her eyes a softer green. Harry stared at her reflection. He felt his chest. Instead of hard muscle there were two small soft mounds. He froze. Snape was right. Harry had been exposed to a potion that had instantly changed his gender.

"You can grope yourself later, Potter. Right now I need to clean up my classroom and see what in Merlin's bread just happened."

Harry's face went hot and her arms fall limply to her sides. "Yes sir," she said in a small voice. She slowly walked over to Hermione staring at her small slim hands. Harry hadn't noticed any difference in movement but now as she stood next to Hermione she noticed that she reached up to Hermione's chin. She was shorter!

Hermione still had her hands over her mouth. She turned toward Snape. "How could this have happened? I didn't put anything in the cauldron to change it into a spring," she insisted.

"I am trying to figure that out." Snape leveled Hermione's cauldron onto his desk. He put on a fresh pair of dragon hide gloves and pulled out from his robes a dipstick. He carefully placed the stick in the center of the cauldron where it stayed up on its own accord. It looked like a kitchen thermometer except instead of temperature markers. There were small initials Harry guessed were abbreviations for the potion's ingredients. Nobody looked at each other; all three pairs of eyes were starring at the center of the cauldron.

"Ah it is just as I thought," Snape commented to himself. Without explaining himself he plunged his gloved hand into the cauldron...and pulled out a single hair. It was long and wavy and it was clear to everyone that the hair that had once belonged to Hermione's head.

"A hair?" Harry asked. "A hair was all it took for the Junsekyo potion to change me?"

"Well it seems that Miss Granger was unsuccessful in making a Jusenkyo potion after all. If you remember the lesson previous to today you would know that a hair is not enough to activate the potion. What Miss Granger has done is a semi-transformation."

"But can't you just make a spring of drowned man?" Harry asked stunned.

"It is not that simple. . ." Snape started to explain.

"Why?" Harry blurted out.

"Your transformation is too fresh in your system. If you were to be doused in a Spring of Drowned Man now the magical properties in the two Jusenkyo potions would mix together instead of cancel out. You would be half male and half female at the same time whenever you were hit with cold water."

An image of a freak show poster Uncle Vernon bought for Dudley when they visited the circus a few years back came into Harry's head. On the poster there was a person who was dressed as a Bride and Groom. Harry stood there looking blankly at Snape. "Are you telling me that I am stuck this way forever?" She asked slowly.

"No. There is hope. A small hope that you can be cured."

"How, Professor?" Hermione asked hurriedly. Both Snape and Harry jumped at the sound of her voice, they both had forgotten that she was still in the room.

"The longer you stay in you female form the faster the potion's potency takes affect when the potion has been completely absorbed into you body, then it will be safe for you to use a completed Drowned Spring again."

"How long will he…she...Harry have to stay this way?" Hermione said tripping over her words.

"I don't know. It could be a day, a month, a year or even five years before the potion takes affect. " Snape seemed delighted at the thought of Harry's misery lasting five years. "The longer the better."

"When will we know that the potion has completely bonded with Harry's body?"

"When dousing her with hot doesn't change her back." Snape said simply.

"Can I change now?" Harry broke in. "Can hot water change me back?"

"In theory yes."

"Then why can't I change back now?" Harry asked knowing the answer. "Never mind." she said losing her patience.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the school bell rang over the grounds calling the late to class.

"Oh, we have to get to our next class, sir"

Snape looked at her for a long moment. As if deciding something, the potions master went behind his desk, pulled out a piece of discarded parchment and a long feathered quill. He sat down in his chair and began to write. Miss Granger, give this to Professor Flickwick. It will excuse Mr. Potter from your next class as well as explain why you were late." He tapped the end of it and the note sealed itself before he thrust it into her shocked hands.

"Yes Professor." Hermione replied gaining her bearing. Not stop to reply Snape tore another piece of parchment and began writing furiously again. Hermione gathered her school bag and headed for the door. When Hermione tried to open the door it didn't move. "Professor, the door is struck."

Harry walked over and tried to open it. The handle did not budge. "She's right, it won't move."

"Of course it won't." Snape explained without interrupting his quill. "It's one of the safety measures installed some years ago. The door will seal when there is an accident in order to contain the accident."

"Yes, I remember reading about that somewhere."

"Perhaps in Potions year one?" Snape asked snidely.

Hermione didn't reply preferring to stare at the door.

Harry noticed the he could hear a group of students standing just outside the doorway chattering about not being able to enter.

"It's like the door has sealed itself shut or something." A girl said.

"Maybe somethin's jammin' the door." A boy supplied.

"You should try a severing charm." another boy suggested.

"Yeah right, and have the professor catch me doing magic in the halls?" The boy from before replied.

"How are we going to get out?" Harry interjected.

Snape had stopped writing, briskly walked over and turning the knob, opened the door wide. None of the students moved. Snape was blocking the doorway. "There's been a lab accident. I am cancelling class today. Instead re-read chapter twelve and thirteen for next class and write an essay about the key points of lab safety. Be prepared to talk about the key points. That is all."

The students left without complaint.

"Granger, isn't there somewhere you need to be now?" Snape asked removing himself from the threshold.

"Yes, sir." She said to Harry going closer to the door. "I am really sorry, Harry."

Harry looked over to her and nodded. Harry knew that Hermione was sorry, but she suddenly felt drained and didn't feel like answering her best friend.

"As for you Potter I suggest that you go to your common room and wait there until further instructions. Here is a pass allowing you to walk the halls incase you should be stopped."

"Er, thank you sir." Harry said numbly as she gathered her things.

Harry hurried up to the Gryffindor Tower. She didn't want to think about what would happen if the whole school knew, she shuddered at the thought of what the Daily Prophet would do about her new form. When she reached the Boys' Dormitory she placed a silencing charm on the room and screamed. After a few minutes her voice grew sore from venting out her rage and nervousness she disarmed the silencing spell and paced around the room worrying about what to do next. She had to tell Ron as soon as possible. She wondered about Ron's reaction. What was worse than how Ron was going to react was the fact that Harry now had to rely on Snape's potion-making abilities to turn _her _back into a _him _permanently. Harry felt ill, she remembered how disgusted she had felt when she realized that Snape brewed a potion for Remus Lupin, their Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, she now understood the dependency that she had with Snape.

She continued to pace the room, a thousand questions running through her mind_. How long am I going to be stuck in this form? Did I have to move into the Girls' Dormitory until Snape made the antidote? _It wasn't until she heard foot steps getting louder to the dorm that she stopped listening to see if it was a boy from her dorm. The steps slowed as they sounded closer to the door. Someone was walking into the Dormitory. Harry dove onto her bed and covered herself up. As an afterthought she placed her glasses on her night stand and ruffled up her hair to look more convincing.

Looking from a small hole in the top blanket, Harry saw Seamus and Dean walk in followed by Neville. She heard a bored croak from Trevor; she looked up and saw Neville standing in front of her bed. She played the movement off as an unconscious position change hoping that Neville would take the hint and leave her alone.

"Harry?" Neville asked softly.

Harry wasn't going to respond, but when Neville shook her shoulder. She pretended that she was waking up. "Yeah?" She sat up slowly, keeping the covers over her body, particularly her chest, as much as she could.

"Are you okay you weren't in class all day? You even missed lunch,but the teachers didn't seem to notice."

"I know I wasn't feeling too good. So I thought I would lay in bed for a while. I've been excused."

"Oh right, I thought so." Neville replied nervouly.

"Thanks for worrying about me but I am fine. I just need some more rest. You go on to your next class."

"Your voice seems different Harry, and your hair's all red!"

"Oh, this? It's an after effect of the potion" Harry said clearing her throat she forced her voice to sound deeper. "I'll visit Madame Pomfrey tomorrow." Harry added assuring him when Neville's eyes widened in worry. "So what's up?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I feel absolutely horrible and I wanted to say that I am really sorry for what happened today in class." He sat down on the bed. "I mean I know that I'm clumsy and stuff especially in potions, but that doesn't excuse the fact that it's my fault that this has happened."

_Oh no, how did Neville find out? Did he figure it out on his own? If Neville could figure it out, how long do I have until everyone else found out? Harry panicked "No, it's not your fault, well it is mostly your fault, but I don't blame you for what's happened to me." _

"Thanks Harry, but I don't think it's fair what Snape did."

_Snape told him? Harry thought angrily. _

"I mean giving you a detention after all that."

"What!" Harry shrieked.

"Yeah," Neville cupped his toad in his hand and looked down at the floor. "He said you'd be serving detention with me because of all the ingredients that were wasted on you when I knocked them over." He said softly.

Harry smiled relieved. "Don't worry about it. You know Snape's a prat he gives me detention for breathing in his direction. Besides I wouldn't be lonely, I'll have you to keep me company." Harry gave what she thought was an encouraging smile.

Neville smiled back. Harry was glad that Neville hadn't discovered her real problem. Trevor gave a sleepy croak that looked an awful a lot like a yawn.

"What are we doing anyway?" Harry asked trying to suppress a yawn.

"He didn't say." Neville lowered his voice. "I overheard Malfoy talking about detentions that Snape had given in the past. You don't think he'll make us take poisons to test the fourth years antidotes do you? I don't want to be poisoned!"

"I don't think so. He can't intentionally put students' lives at risk." Harry frowned. She knew what kind of detention Snape preferred. "No, I bet he'll spend all night thinking of a really horrible chore for us to do." Harry watched Neville's face fall.

"Don't worry it can't be too bad, we'll make a game out of it. "She looked over to where Dean was showing Seamus an article from a sports magazine. A thought suddenly struck her. "How about whoever finishes whatever nasty task Snape sets up for us last, that person will have to buy the other a case of Butterbeer on the next visit to Hogsmeade." Harry stretched out her hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." Neville took her hand. "You're a good guy you know?"

"Er, Thanks."

Neville stood up and went over to his own bed to exchange . "Goodnight Harry."

Harry turned away from him and lay back down. "Night Neville." She mumbled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Review si'vous plat!


End file.
